Adhesive sheet pads have been used to record notes and place those notes on a surface utilizing the adhesive on the sheet pad. However, once the adhesive sheet pad has been removed from a surface, the adhesive may no longer function to hold the adhesive sheet pad to the surface. Thus, there is a need for an adhesive sheet pad that may be utilized multiple times on multiple surfaces and maintain the ability to adhere to any number of surfaces without loss of adhesion.